Pride of ownership in an object, such as a well-made rifle, is often accompanied by the desire to display the object to allow the owner and others to admire the object. In the case of a rifle, it is important to provide a display which is capable of supporting the weight of the rifle, while revealing as much of the craftsmanship of the rifle as is possible. Also, with a rifle, safety concerns arise when unauthorized individuals, or children, might attempt to remove the rifle from the display.
A need exists for a high-quality, yet inexpensive display which is capable of displaying and securing an object against at least casual removal of the object.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for displaying and securing an object from casual removal. The apparatus includes a frame, a first member extending from the frame defining a first support surface for the object and a second member extending from the frame defining a second support surface for the object. A securing member is mounted to the frame for movement between a first releasing positioned and a second securing position. The securing member in the second securing position interacts with the first member to secure the object therebetween against casual removal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the securing member is secured to an actuating arm. The actuating arm can be manually manipulated between a first releasing position and a second securing position. A locking mechanism can be provided to lock the actuating arm in the second securing position. The actuating arm and locking mechanism can be mounted within an enclosed structure.